the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Harry Introduction and RP!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Introduction Roleplay Old Harry Introduction and RP! 11 Comments CarwashCat CarwashCat @carwashcat 2 years ago I decided to make another character, one that's a bit more nuanced and more from the sidelines than Sydney, and not a member of the Society. Enjoy! What's your character's full name? Old Harry What's your favourite quote from you're character? “You think you deserve punishment? You ain’t got no idea… trust me.” What do they look like and what's their personality like? Old Harry is one of the many personifications of the Devil, specifically the wagering and betting side, as well as luck and chance. So, he is quite manipulative, joking, tricksy and always looking for trouble; that being his primary cause and meaning of existence. Old Harry can be a fun person to be with, he can take you out for a good time, but it is only to satisfy himself rather than you. He doesn’t care about the result of a bet, be it winning or losing, but much prefers the thrill of the game; and attempts to drag out the play so he can enjoy it more. His only fear is his “father” the Devil, and tries to weasel out of meeting him. A young man smartly dressed, with a red tie, brown waistcoat and a dark overcoat with a fluffy collar. Old Harry always wears a bowler hat and gloves. Facially, he has a dark-brown beard, a long thin nose and dull eyes that have a tinge of red. This is only one of his appearances, as he changes appearances to fit in with the current time period, and he can change appearance at will. He has a thick Cockney accent, that is deep at times and always gravelly, partially due to his frequent smoking. Whenever annoyed or peeved, Old Harry can change into a ghost form, a black-smoke ghoul with a wide transparent grin and glowing red eyes. Though he cannot physically harm someone, he can give them a good scare. What's their backstory before they came to the Society? Old Harry’s birth and childhood never existed; he was always there. He hops around time periods, causing trouble where he can. His most notorious acts were betting for the Stock Market Crash, subtly organising many of Las Vegas’ casinos, and made a bet with Death to have a man bet another wager to gain immortality, and essentially cheated Death. Whilst having a game with a drunkard in a pub in Victorian London (incidentally his favourite place to bet), Old Harry hears about the Society of Arcane Sciences, and how many people are taken off the street to live there. Interested, he decides to take a peek and see if he can cause some trouble by making bets with the Lodgers inside. Watching the building for a few days, Old Harry becomes interested in Jekyll, and can “sense something off about him”. He decides to pass himself off as a fellow scientist to investigate the place firsthand. Do you have any pictures of them that you drew or found? Thumbnail On the left: Old Harry’s ghost form, changing into it whenever someone gets on his nerves. On the right: Old Harry’s Victorian London appearance. (This is found, not created by me. Credit to rusting-angel.) Do they have any nicknames? He cannot remember his ancient name, and so prefers “Old Harry” as it has “a certain ring to it.” What do they study at the Society? The Lodgers, and how to prolong the game against them. Do they have a job? The gambling personification of the Devil. What is their age? Ageless. Are they single, dating someone, or married? He’s had many lovers, each brief and forgettable; but his one-true love is Valentina, the lust personification, but is frequently rebuked by her. Are they human? If not what are they? One of the many personifications of the supposed Devil, Old Harry being the gambling nature of the Devil. To define what species he is isn’t explained; but one could consider him a demon, whilst he considers himself as a betting man. Anything else I should know about this character? Old Harry will only appear when really necessary or when an opportunity presents itself. He can be hurt, but is undying (Man’s evilness being the cause for that). _________________________________________ Swift as an bird, he floated down invisible and came to a rest at the door of the building of the Society of Arcane Sciences. He'd make mischief here, he'd make bets, and he'd find out what was with Jekyll. Not to mention the other residents. Might just be me eyesight, Harry thought amusedly. Changing back into his more formal form, taking a smoke from a materialised cigarette, Harry knocked on the green door, and waited patiently for a response. There was a short interval, and the door opened. Recommend 2 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Francis of the Filth.╰T╯ • 2 years ago Nice bio and introduction!)) 1 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago I loved this character! Though I don't own any character, if I had one I'd love to hang out with them uwu 1 •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago Thank you! I thought you owned John and Velius? 1 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer CarwashCat • 2 years ago I don't roleplay with them anymore, some stuff happened and I didn't feel comfortable with them :/ •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago Oh, that's a shame. Are you making another character? 1 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer CarwashCat • 2 years ago Yeah! And I finished a drawing of him, but still I have to write his story and all xD •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited ((This character doesn't look like fun. In game or irl. Especially given recent unfortunate circumstances involving a huge jerk of a character, and a player. We eventually had to ban them for our on well being. Just a heads up, okay?)) •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited ((He won't use anything that violates control over characters, unless with permission from the player. And he won't be used often, anyway. Sideline character, only when necessary. If you don't want him to be in your RPs, that's fine by me. My main character is Sydney anyway.)) •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter CarwashCat • 2 years ago ((Okay... *ponders playing with him*)) 1 •Share › − Avatar Tairais • 2 years ago (( Heya hiya, I've always wanted to tango with the devil! He and Charricthran'll get along just peachy, don'tcha think? :) )) The man who opened the door was cloaked in the colors of the night sky and wore a deep purple shirt under a silver waistcoat. His trousers were the same sort of silver, as if moonlight had been spun into threads and dimmed just enough to pass for cloth. He had a black handkerchief in his breast pocket, and a golden watch chain trailing from a sapphire blue button into the left pocket. His skin was olive, but pale, like a person from some place tropical that spent far too much of their time indoors. As he shut the door behind him, he leaned against it with panther-like grace, as someone who was comfortable in their own skin. His black hair gleamed in the night, and clumped like feathers, nearly shoulder length. His smile was sharp as he addressed the man before him, but his teeth were sharper still. "Heya', kid. What can I d'ya for?" •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 2 years ago Hello! *A small blonde woman in a green dress cheerfully answered the door.* Excuse me, but we'd prefer if you don't smoke in the main hall. •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy